Envy
by AnabelleX
Summary: Near finally knows what envy feels like.(Genderbend)


T _his is inspired by Near being a creep towards Light. In the manga he even said that he wanted to "keep" Light. And doing weird faces and phonecalls while thinking about him._

 _Why this is genderbend? Originally this was going to be with the canon genders (frankly it changes nothing in the story). But although the next chapter of my other fem!Light story is going to be posted soon, I may not be updating that story so regularly, thanks to a pesky thing called "real life". So this fic was made a genderbend._

 _It's just an oneshot, but who knows? Maybe one day I'm going to write a multi chaptered fic with this idea. It certainly has the potential. I just need a plot. So, I'm open to suggestions!_

 _English isn't my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes_.

* * *

It has been a year since the Kira case started, and 3 months since it was resolved, with L as the victor.

The details of the Kira case hasn't been, and probably would never be disclosed to the general public. The amount of crackpot theories around it is staggering. Some said that the Kira case was just a farse from the Police, that L and Kira are the same person and the detective invented the whole case to increase his popularity and myth around him. Heck not even Interpol and goverments around the world know the whole true, just tidbits of it.

But that's unimportant to Near. Three months ago, just after the Kira case was resolved, L texted both him and Mello to discuss the details of the Kira case. Mello complained tirelessly when L admitted that he couldn't give the whole details around the Kira case, but Near feels like L isn't going to give details to them for a bigger reason than just not wanting to share. Maybe it's true that Kira had supernatural powers? A psychic maybe? If that's the case, probably L doesn't want them to think he's crazy. The only thing they really know, is that Kira is, or used to be, a legal prosecutor called Teru Mikami.

The engine of a Rolls Royce distract Near from his toys and he goes to the window of his room, watching the Rolls Royce that surely contains both Watari and L. He pressed his nose towards the window as the Rolls Royce parks in the garden and Watari comes out and opens the door for L.

But L isn't the _only_ one who comes out the car. A woman comes out first before L. She is wearing a green trenchcoat, high knee brown boots, and a big umbrella is covering her face and protecting her from the grim climate of Winchester. L, being L, is just sporting the same baggy jeans and white T-shirt, no caring that the rain is soaking him like a puppy.

The albino sees how they came close to the doors,and covered by the lobby, he sees the woman take off the umbrella darkening her face.

His first thought is that the mysterious woman is extremely beautiful.

And he feels stupid for thinking so, for two reason at least.

One, because that's such an _obvious_ conclusion. Barely worth mentioning. Anyone who isn't blind and has a sense of taste and aesthetics can see that. The thick brown locks (drenched by the rain) the full lips, the olive skin, the amber eyes, the impossible long eyelashes. She looks taller than she actually must be, due to having a long-limbed body, like a dancer. Near has heard about exotic beauties and classic beauties. She manages to be both.

Two, because that was his first though. His first thought should be why is L taking this strange woman to Wammy? Why? L has never taken any guests, let alone women to Wammy. Near is not sure that the man has actually any friends (not that Near is one to talk or anything)

Despite what most would think, Wammy is not a orphanage for mini "L". Sure, him and Mello, and previously to them A and B were prepared to succeed L, but most of the orphans here are just kids with a intelligence slighty above average. Most of them don't even know about the great "L" living here. Most of them think that L is just a previous alumni/orphan and teacher (when L isn't working on a case, he sometimes becames a substitute teacher for the kids)

But even so, knowing about Wammy's house is a big risk. And since this woman is coming with both him and Watari, Near is sure that she must know about L being L. Or at least she knows that he isn't an ordinary detective.

* * *

"A Death Note? Really? If you wanted to make a joke, just said so." Mello states unimpressed.

"Have you ever know me as someone to make jokes Mello?" states L, perched like a bird in the couch opposite to them with a thumb on his lips.

"You seriously expect me to believe this crap?" Mello cries enraged. However, L doesn't seem intimidated nor offended.

"This is why I didn't wanted you or anyone else to know about his case. It's just too impossible. Light-chan here can vouch for me though."

"Light-Chan?"

As on cue, the woman enters Rogers' study, where L, Mello and Near are reunited. She isn't wearing a trenchoat anymore, but a flared red dress that mixes with cozy, warm environment within the study, although makes a contrast with the terrible climate that is hitting England those days.

She sits next to L, and Near doesn't miss the quick look that Mello gives to her long legs.

L gestures vaguely to her with the spoon on his hand "This is Light-chan. She is staying with us a few days. She was my right-hand after Watari in this case. I can say that this case was solved in big part thanks to her. I'm not 100% sure I would have been able to solve it without her"

Mello barely manages to keep the surprise out of his face. Near is surprised too. L is childish and isn't quick to give compliments. He gives compliments to people (he praised Naomi Misora when she managed to capture Beyond on her own) but saying that he wasn't sure that he could have solved the case without her...She is not THAT good, isn't she?

Apparently Mello thought the same thing, and turns to look at her with newfound respect on his eyes, instead of the sexualized look of before. And she inmediately gaves them both a big smile that makes Near's insides squirm uncomfortable. On the outside, he looks calm as usual.

"Well, L already presented to me to you both. But I'm not in the habit to let people give introductions for me. My name is Light Yagami, I assisted L and the Task Force in this case. You must Mello and Near right?" she said extending her hand to them.

Mello takes hers in a firm handshake. "How did you even get into this case? You don't see old enough to be a investigator"

"I'm still a student. I ended in this case due to my habit of investigating and doing hypothesis on my own. My father is the chief of the NPA, apparently he looked at my findings on the Kira case and found out that my hypothesis closely resembled L's. When he communicated this to him, he requested meeting me to get into the Task Force"

"I was just telling them about the Death Note. They don't believe me" L interrupts her. Light-chan just nods understandably.

"That's to be expected. Honestly, I could have never believed something like that existed if I have seen with my own eyes"

The next hours are spend discussing the Kira case. Near is fascinated. Things like Shinigami and murderous notebooks are so impossible. And yet, they are real. He has never been superstitious, but even if he was, this still could take anyone by surprise.

Near is so distracted by it that he totally misses the looks L gives to Light, or how his hands linger a second too long on hers when she is reaching for a folder.

* * *

The next day Near is solving a Calcudoku in the ample dining table. Roger always insisted that he should leave his games and puzzles on his room. Near usually ignores him, and Roger gives up nagging about how kids are so horrible creatures.

Near would never understand why a man that hates kids works in an orphanage.

But no one is going to bother him now. It's almost ten of clock, breakfast time is over, so right now is just Near and his puzzles.

But he spots Light coming down the stairs. She is on lumberjack pajamas, with her hair mussed, and she inmediately spots him too.

"Hi"

"Hello" he curtly states.

She talks to the cook about breakfast.

"A little late for breakfast, isn't it?"

She turns to him then, like she had already forgotten he was there "I suppose. L and I were working on his study in the last details on the Kira case. We lost track of time"

Near nods and returns to his puzless, but Light sits next to him.

"Calcudoku?"

"You know about it?"

"Mnn. I'm passionate about puzzles. If I don't became a detective, I would like to be medic or a cryptographer."

They strike a short conversation while she is helping him with his puzzles. He doesn't need it, of course, but she is pleasant to have around. Besides, he know she is just staying as long as the cook finish her and L's breakfast. He is happy to hear that she is just 18 years old. He is 15. So in reality, she is actually closer in age to him than L.

The delicious smell of eggs, sausage, banana pie and blueberry muffins invades the kitchen. The cook brings the tray with the food to Light. She bids goodbye to Near, leaving him alone with his puzzles.

But Near isn't sad for that. He is just going to ask her to play with him again.

* * *

"She is smoking" exclaims Matt, even under the deafening sound of his videogames.

He and Mello were talking about someone being hot and smoking.

"She is. They must a item" Mello's voice states.

"No way! Don get me wrong but he strikes me as asexual."

"She must mean something for him to take her to Wammy's house. L wouldn't do that for a random woman"

"Who are an item?"

Both Mello and Matt look surprised to see him on their dorm. Near likes to keep it to himself. Near know that Mello is wary of him, he wouldn't be surprised if he is kicked out, but Matt smiles and waves him in.

"We were discussing with Mello about the probabilities that Light is or isn't spanking L's macaque" he chuckles, to Mello's both irritation and amusement. He is vulgar but no that vulgar, yet that makes him smirk.

Near is just confused. He is unfamiliar with slang, so he asks Matt to clarify about what he means. But is Mello the one who answers.

"I forgot you're...you. Matt here means they must be a couple"

"A romantic couple?" asks Near, just to be clear.

"What other types of couples exist Near?" Mello asks rolling his eyes.

The thought of Light and L being together makes Near's stomach churn. He is sick. He doesn't know why or how. He barely comes out of his room to catch something. The albino bolts out of the room. He needs to lay on his bed and calm down his stomach ache.

* * *

It's late at night and Near needs to come down to get a glass of water. He normally keeps a jar on his room but the maid forgot to refill it today, so he comes down, drink his water and goes back to his room, when he hears a sound.

It's very quiet in the house, so even a small sound like that is big on his ears. And the sound comes from L's study.

He presses his ear to L's study, and he hears gaps and moans coming from there.

When Near was younger, he made small holes on every room on Wammy. Mello complained endlessly about him being a peeping tom, but Near paid him no mind. How he could aspire to be a detective if he isn't aware of every room in the very place he lives in?

Near was sure that L was aware of the hole on his study, despite he never saying anything. But right now, he is not so sure that L actually knew... Or, more probably he just forgot. Near wishes he hadn't because this is last thing he had ever wanted to see.

If existed any doubt that L and Light were together, this dissipates it.

Light is laying down on the floor (L's study hasn't any sort of furniture) and the only thing that iluminates her is the light of the computer, while L is mounting her. They are embraced, and Near can't help but to notice the difference of Light's golden skin, compared with L's paleness. They are moving in a rhythm that alternates between soft and sensual, and fast and desperate. They are covered by a red blanket, in a parody of decency, but the movement inside the blankets gives them away.

Nera didn't thought that it was possible for her to look more beautiful that she already does but he was wrong. The dilated pupils (due to the sex or the low light on the room, Near can't tell) the disheveled hair, the skin shining with sweat...

L presses his lips to Light's in a deep kiss, that she eagerly reciprocates. Her hands are buried on his hair, while L's hands, although not visible to Near, are tighly gripping her hips, being he the one in control of the pace of their lovemaking. Their rhythm becames more erratic as the minutes pass, and L's sudden stillness and Light's pitiful moans tells Near that they reached their peak together. They stayed embraced, basking in the afterglow.

Near feels out of place, nauseous and ditzy. He never runs, but he is almost tempted to run and lock out on his room forever. He can dream.

* * *

But that's just a silly dream, isn't it?

The next morning Near is sitting in the dining table solving another puzzle. He sees a shadow coming close to him and hopes that it's Light that is coming to help him with his puzzle. But it's L the one that comes in.

He sits quietly besides Near. Near is trying to ignore him but that's stupid. Both him and L are people who enjoy silence, so L isn't gonna notice that Near is ignoring him on purpose. Besides he is eating a slice of apple pie and L hardly notices anything when he is eating his sweets.

A few minutes later, Light comes down. She is wearing the same lumberjack pajamas of the other day, but her hair is damp and a smell of apples shampoo invades Near's nostrils, meaning she have just taken a shower. He is inmensely glad for that because he doesn't know how he would react if he could smell L's essence on her.

At the beginning he is surprised by how professional and distant they are behaving, but he falls in reason than that it's just a fachade to hide the nature of their relationship. He sees how L can't help but steal glances at Light and how Light can't help but smile with affection at him.

Near excuses himself to lock out on his room. He may not be able to lock himself there forever but a few days is possible.

Because now he knows what envy feels like.

* * *

 _Good, Bad, Average? Leave reviews!_

 _I didn't make Near too OOC right?_


End file.
